Balorfield
Category:Characters Ftr 4, Cleric 19, (Something cool custom prestige class 1, haven't figured it yet) Strength 22 +6 (28 +9) HP: 252 Dexterity 16 +3 BaB/Grapple: +16 (+2 epic) +18/+27 Constitution 18 +4 (20 +5) Speed: 30’ Intelligence 14 +2 Initiative: +3 Wisdom 21 +5 (25 +7) XP: Charisma 20 +5 Saving Throws Armor Class: '''30 (+13 armor, +3 dex, +4 def) Fort '''25 15+5+5 Touch: '''18 '''Flat: '''27 Ref '''14 6+3+5 Will 23 11+7+5 Attacks Invictus +33/+28/+23/+18 2d6+18+(9) 17-20 x2 +5 Thinaun Human Bane Keen Greatsword of Wounding Feats 1—Extra Turning: +4 turn attempts 1—Extra Turning: +4 turn attempts 3—Extend Spell: double duration level 6—Destruction Devotion (Domain): 1/day immediate, for each attack that deals damage, reduced a foe’s nat AC or armor bonus by 2. Lasts 1 minute. Can use daily turn attempts to fuel more uses. 7—Power Attack: Trade BAB for more damage 8—Combat Reflexes 8—Child of the Sea (from reading special tome): swim speed 20’, +8 swim checks, swim is always a class skill, can take 10. Can run while swimming. +10 on sea lore checks. 9—Practiced Spellcaster 10-Martial Study: Burning Blade; Init Lvl 12th: 1d6+12 extra damage for 1 full round of fire 12—Quicken Spell 15—DMM Quicken Spell 18—Holy Warrior: Extra damage equal to highest level War spell not used 21—Multispell Class Abilities/Special Abilities ' Free Weapon Focus (war domain) Smite 1/day: +4 attack, +19 damage (destruction domain) Rebuke/Command Undead: 18/day Spellcasting—Caster Level 23rd, DC 17 + spell level 6/7+1/7+1/7+1/6+1/6+1/5+1/5+1/3+1/3+1 ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Magic Items: +4 Mace of Damage: base 3d6 (formerly Raul Boneblaster's) +4 Mace of Crushing:(formerly Raul Boneblaster's), base 1d12+3; made from mithral, crush inanimate objects weighing less than 60 lbs., DC (?), A critical hit on the object adds +5 to DC +4 Adamantine Spiked Shield of Impaling: x3 crit mod, grants DR 2/-, deals an extra 6d6 on crit +5 Mithral Full Plate of Improved Blinking (75 73 charges) Cloak of Resistance +5 Ring of Protection +4: 3/day-Glove of Invulnerability CL 12th Maligor's Ring: Store 20 spell levels at caster level. Confers freedom of movement. Heals 6d6 2/day +2 Katana of Silence: made of gemstone. Silence 15' radius when drawn from sheath Circlet of Persuasion Mirror of Curing: OOOO Casts a full heal at CL when looked into as a standard action. Holds 4 heals that can be recharged by casting a heal into it. If all heals are used up, the mirror shatters and is useless. Amulet of Citadel Saelt: similar to amulet of the planes. Transports the wearer and up to 4 companions to and from an inner plane, namely the quasi-elemental plane of Salt. Staff of Healing Boots of Striding and Springing Focal Stones: Regenerative Heal, Communicate, Heal OOO, Spell Resistance, Earthquake, Greater Spell Immunity, Discern Location, Mass Heal OOOO, Implosion Spell-touched Stones: CSW x12 10 Oil of Impact x12 Potion of Plant Control Amulet of Health +2 Amulet of Proof Wand of create food/water: 49, cl 8 Wand of status: 55, cl 6 Brooch: equas ultra heavy war horse Bag of holding Rod of rulership Staff of the sun Bag of Holding +5 Humanbane Morningstar of Spell Storing (Heal, Resurgence) Invictus: Thinaun +5 Keen Greatsword of Wounding Human Bane: This dark, glittering steel alloy holds an attraction to souls recently released from their bodies. If a thinaun melee weapon is touching a creature when it dies, that creature's soul is sucked into the weapon rather than passing on to its final reward. The soul remains in the thinaun weapon until the weapon is destroyed or another creature dies while touching (or wielding) the thinaun weapon (the new soul displaces the old one). Raise dead, resurrection, and similar spells won't bring back a creature whose soul is thus trapped unless the caster has the weapon in his possession. Because the soul is nearby, reincarnation, raise dead, resurrection, and ''true resurrection ''require half has much of the relevant material component to cast if the soul is within a thinaun weapon. Scroll of Heal x2 CP: 800 Items in Vault: SP: 800 GP: 47,000 PP: 1200 GEMS: 8000 (8), 5000 (8), 3000 (8) Diamonds: 5,000 gp worth +4 Vorpal Silver Greatsword +2 Rod of the Viper Rod of Terror +2 (43) +5 Mithral Chain +3 Cloak of Resistance Eyes of Doom +3 Black Dragon Scale Mail +3 Mithral Full Plate Mail +3 Body Spiked Plate Mail of Wounding +1 Ring of Protection +1 Mithral Dagger (4) +1 Adamantine Longsword (5) +1 Mithral Pick (18) +1 Mithral Great Axe (2) Ring of Detect Thoughts Ring of Truth Gauntlets of Ogre Power Scroll: Assume Undead Form CL 18th: works 2/day Boots of Speed wand of invisibility: 46, cl 4 wand of lightning bolt: 100, cl 10 Category:The Knights of Shadowdale